


Extracurricular Crime Fighting

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara always assumed that Tabitha didn't care about school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Crime Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the "high school" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community. It takes place during episode 2.10, "Walk On The Wild Side."

“Tabitha, can I ask you a question?” Amara asks as they speed toward the scene of another crime. They’re the only two Bayville Sirens on duty tonight.

“Ask me anything you want, babe. Can’t make any promises about an answer.”

“Okay.” Amara takes a moment to consider how to phrase the question. “So, it’s not like there’s anyone making you go to school every day. I guess I was wondering why you still go.”

“You think I don’t care about school?” Tabitha bears down on the gas pedal just a little bit harder.

“I don’t know. I guess you never really acted like you did.” They did share a room once, and Tabitha often made a point of blowing off her homework. “Maybe I’m wrong, though.”

“I’m not gonna lie, ’Mara.” Tabitha whips the Jeep around a corner. “Most of what the teachers try to pound into our brains either bores me or pisses me off. When most people picture productive members of society, I’m probably not what they think of. The way I see it, I’ve got a few people to prove wrong. If I give up on high school, I’m just some brainless, worthless twit…” She practically growls those last three words. “That answer your question?”

“I think so.” Amara hates the idea of anybody thinking that Tabitha is worthless… including Tabitha herself. Maybe someday they’ll all understand how wrong they’ve been.

Tabitha takes one hand off the wheel and switches on the radio. “Want to find some music to pump us up for kicking evil ass? True confessions time’s over for tonight.”


End file.
